Game On!
by ShazPLUS
Summary: After playing all of the Papa Zola games, Sonic asks for a new game other than the Papa Zola series. Then, while searching for any other interesting game, BoBoiBoy finds a familiar old game from his father. This is an AU where Mobians and humans live together on Earth.


"Impossible!"

"Hah! Told you I'll beat you!"

BoBoiBoy and Sonic were playing games in the living room. BoBoiBoy still couldn't believe that Sonic had defeated him in his favourite game.

"Hey bud, I just thought of something... Got any other games? I mean, other than Papa Zola games?"

"Let me see..." BoBoiBoy rummaged through his box of game collections until he found a case of a game. "Huh? Oh, it's this game Dad's got me a year ago."

"What is it?" Sonic went next to him to take a look at the game.

"Hmm... There's no label. I must have been so rough with the case back then, ehehe..." Sonic glared at the awkwardly smiling BoBoiBoy before looking back at the case. "But that doesn't matter, we'll just check it out."

BoBoiBoy opened it and took the disk before inserting it into the console. "I wonder what was this game..."

The moment when the music played, Sonic's ear twitched. "This song..."

 _"Take off, at the speed of sound... Bright lights, colours all around..."_

"Sonic?"

"Oh, it's this song!" Sonic hyped up. "It was when I saved those aliens! But... Why?"

The answer showed up right after he spoke when the screen showed the opening of the game.

 _Sonic: Colours_

"Oh hey look, it's you." BoBoiBoy joked as he watch the Sonic in the game acted. Sonic looked away. "So that's why it felt familiar to meet you when you first showed up."

"Shut it."

"You and Tails look cute in there."

"BoBoiBoy..."

"Hehe, I finally get to annoy you... I rarely got my chance."

"Hush it already."

"Alright alright, are we playing?"

"Well duh, we're not letting the game pause on the screen, are we?"

"Alright then," BoBoiBoy threw the controller at Sonic. "Come on!"

"Hey, watch it!" Sonic yelled, but was ignored by BoBoiBoy's humming the game's opening theme. "Ugh..."

XXXXXXXXXX

"After that, I pushed Tails into there."

 _"See you on the ground!"_

 _"Sonic, no!"_

"Yup, I was right."

"Shut up and stop spoiling the game plot."

"Okay okay, chill."

Sonic could almost have never been happier in his life. He never thought someone would know about his story and made a game out of it. BoBoiBoy was grinning throughout the game as he played as Sonic in turns with his gaming buddy ( _Gopal would be mad if he knows,_ BoBoiBoy thought), happy that he can play the game with the main protagonist right beside him. But there was one thing Sonic hated about the game.

"I seemed slow in there." Sonic whined. BoBoiBoy sighed.

"You can't expect everything to go as fast as you are, you know."

"But that's me. That 'me' is really slow." Sonic complained again.

"Stop whining about that, will you?"

"No can do, not until they made me fast." BoBoiBoy sighed again.

"If you become fast, there would be less chance for players to win as you."

"That'll make it more challenging."

There was a moment of silence.

"... You're heartless." BoBoiBoy finally said, annoyed.

"What? It's true, an adventure's no fun if it's too easy."

"Dude, we're not really even going on an adventure."

"Well, we did in the game."

"... Suit yourself."

"Ah, finally defeated him!"

"You did?" BoBoiBoy hurried to his side and watched as Sonic gave the last blow on the Eggman in the game.

"Yes!"

"Congrats, bud." BoBoiBoy patted him on the shoulder. Sonic grinned.

"Thanks."

Just then, the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get it." BoBoiBoy went to the door and opened it, only to find Gopal and Amy panting in front of him. "Hey Gopal, hey Amy, what's up?"

"Yaya's... Biscuits..." Gopal panted heavily, his face was pale because of either that he don't want to face the terror of Yaya's biscuits, or because he ran too fast. _Maybe both,_ BoBoiBoy mentally said to himself as he let the two in, especially Gopal who seemed as if he was about to faint.

But it was an entirely different story for Amy. Sure, the pink anthropomorphic hedgehog was tired of running from Yaya, but thanks to one of her daily routines, which was chasing after Sonic, she was used to it. In fact, the sight of the curious Sonic peeking over the couch at them had boosted her. "Sonic!"

"Erk?!" and before he knew it, be was tackled on the couch by Amy. "A-amy-!"

"Sonic, you're here! I looked for you everywhere in Rintis Island that I almost got lost! I'm so happy to see you here! It was really bad with Yaya's biscuits, you know? I'm glad that I managed to escape with Gopal just in time!"

Sonic smiled awkwardly as Amy ranted in his chest, throwing eyedaggers at BoBoiBoy and Gopal who was about to burst in laughter when Amy wasn't looking. Gopal then remembered something when he saw the controllers.

"Oh, I just remembered something! Hey guys, I've got a new video game here! Wanna try it out?"

Amy let go of Sonic and looked at Gopal. "A video game? Sounds fun! Never tried playing one before. Can you teach me how to play video games, Sonic? Please~?"

"Uh..." Sonic looked at Amy, who was pleading with her puppy eyes. He finally sighed. "Alright Amy, I'll teach you how to play one."

"Yay!" Amy rejoiced in the living room. BoBoiBoy took the video game and inserted the disk into the console after removing the earlier disk. Gopal, Sonic and Amy settled down on the floor with controllers in their hands. As soon as the game started, BoBoiBoy grabbed his controller and started another of their games.

XXXXXXXX

 **I've been longing to write this as the first BBB x Sonic fanfiction here, and now my task is completed! From what I've searched through the categories that have something to do with Sonic The Hedgehog and BoBoiBoy, I had never seen such crossovers so here, BOOM!**

 **Also, I was thinking of making a new book on this crossover. I'm working on the Prologue, it's almost finished. This book is just to make me feel comfortable to cross the two fandoms at once. Hope you guys like it! C ya!** **_-Shaz_**


End file.
